Hanging Out
by Fyrekiss
Summary: Something interesting happens when Nick decides to invite his coworkers over for a movie night and only one of them show up… Who is it and what happens? R&R NSR
1. An Invitation

**Hanging Out **

Something interesting happens when Nick decides to invite his co-workers over for a movie night and only one of them show up… Who is it and what happens? R&R NSR

Disclaimer: Well I think we all know that I don't own CSI but what the heck, I don't own CSI or any of the Cast members. But enjoy this anyways R&R.

I started this sometime last year and I've finally decided to put it up so here goes. Enjoy.

**CH 1- An Invitation**

"Oh the coffee's fresh." Sara Sidle said as she took a sip of coffee from the coffee mug she held in her hands. Greg Sanders flashed her one of his silly grins as he looked up from the magazine lying in front of him.

"Hey would ya lay it off on the coffee Sara, shift's almost over." Nick Stokes said entering the room.

"I need it if I'm going to get through the next hour."

"Well you're too slow." He grinned as he grabbed the coffee pot before she could pour herself another cup of coffee.

"Nick Stokes is that the way to treat women?" Sara asked. "No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

"Enough chit chat everyone we got to get back to work, Nick, Sara there's a crime scene that needs processing." Gil Grissom the oldest member of the night shift said as he entered the break room.

"Another scene?" Nick queried.

"You guys don't mind working a little overtime do you?" Gil asked.

"Oh no it's okay with me." Sara said looking at Nick.

"For your information Miss Sidle it's the ladies who come to me." Nick said as they gathered their gear from their lockers.

"Huh."

"You said I can't get a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah that." Nick said as he leaned against the lockers looking at her.

"What?" She looked at herself then at him. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Sidle here."

"Yeah we're on our way."

"That was Brass." She said to Nick pulling her jacket out of the locker. "Oh damn!"

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I forgot to get my jacket cleaned." She replied pushing the jacket into the locker.

"Let's go." She said walking out of the locker room.

Later 

"Man that was some murder scene." Nick said as they drove back to the lab.

"Damn it's so cold." Sara said as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Here, use this." Nick said pulling his jacket out of the backseat of his Denali.

"Thanks Nick." She said as she took it from him. She could smell his cologne in it, it smelled good.

"Hey want to come over tomorrow and hangout?" Nick asked as they entered the locker room.

"Why?" Sara asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just to hang out, I'm inviting Greg and Warrick, Catherine's got to work."

"Okay sounds good." She replied.

"Where's everyone?" Sara asked as she walked into Nick's living room the next day.

"Greg pulled out at the last minute 'cause he claims to have a date and Warrick's helping Catherine on her case." Nick explained.

"Greg has a date?" Sara asked amusement written all over her face.

"So what are you jealous?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"C'mon Sara we all know that it was love at first sight when you met Greg." Nick teased.

"Okay so now that that's out in the open, what movie did you get?" Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"I just thought that we'd go together and pick a movie since I was too busy to go get one." Nick replied.

"Okay then so let's go." Sara said.

"This looks good." Nick said as he looked at the DVD case he held in his hand.

"Cars?" Sara asked amused at the Texan's choice.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"I didn't object did I?" Sara asked still amused.

"Actually I was thinking about this." He said taking out another DVD from behind the Cars one.

"Snakes on a Plane? Okay but I want this one." Sara said holding up the DVD she held in her hand.

"Fine with me… This is for my sister's kids I promised I'd get them it." Nick said a grin forming on his face.

"Sure ya don't want the new horror; it'll have your girlfriend clingin' to ya before the movie's halfway through." The elderly man who checked out their DVDs asked, winking at Nick.

Sara started blushing but didn't say anything.

"Not today and we're not, we um work together." Nick explained.

"That's what they all say, well enjoy the movie." The man said with a smile.

They said nothing for a while as they drove back to Nicks'.

"Which are we gonna watch first?" Sara asked breaking the silence.

"Which do you want?" Nick asked.

"War of the Worlds."

"Uh oh, it's beginning to rain." Sara said as she noticed small droplets of water hitting the window of the Denali.

"I don't have an umbrella with me so we'll have to run to the house." Nick said as he turned into the driveway.

"Uggh I'm soaked." Sara said an annoyed look on her face, as they entered Nick's living room

"I'll go get you a towel and a change of clothing." Nick said as he noticed her hair and her clothes, which were clinging to her.

"Okay."

"Here you go." Nick said handing her the shirt and short pants he'd picked out for her.

Okay the pizza's on its way, there's chocolate and ice-cream in the fridge if you want and the popcorn's popping." Nick said when she came out of the bathroom.

"You're not just any kinda Texan, you're very patriotic." Sara said as she went over to his fridge and pulled out a bar of snickers then the container of strawberry ice-cream. She was referring to the map of Texas on the shirt he'd loaned her.

"Well I am proud of where I'm from," Nick replied turning around to face her.

"Whoa, I didn't know Sara Sidle, vegetarian, ate chocolate and ice-cream and can keep a figure like that." Nick said amused as he watched Sara scoop out the ice-cream and put it into a bowl.

"Vegetarian doesn't mean I can't eat junk food once in a while, and it's been quite a while since I've had some." Sara replied grinning, "So I can splurge tonight."

"So you picked tonight to splurge, the night I decide to host a movie night?" Nick said. Sara just leaned against the counter enjoying the ice cream.

"In that case I suggest you leave your credit card with me then." He smiled. "Or we can work out some other kind of payment." He said looking at her slyly.

"Fat chance and besides you didn't have any apples or tomatoes in there." Sara said, "So…" She took another spoonful of ice-cream.

"I thought we were gonna watch War of the Worlds first." Sara said as she noticed the menu screen for the Snakes on a Plane DVD come on when they settled down to watch the movie.

The Texan just flashed her one of his cute grins. "It doesn't really matter does it? We're still going to watch both movies."

The movie started and they both became quiet focusing on the movie.

"Hey is that the last snickers bar?' Nick asked a while later looking over at Sara as she took a bite out of the chocolate bar. "It is isn't it?"

Sara just glanced at him then turned her attention back to the movie.

"What?" She asked turning to face him as she noticed him staring at her.

"That's the last one isn't it?" he asked dryly.

Sara rolled her eyes.

Nick tried grabbing the chocolate bar out of her hand but was unsuccessful. "Uh I've gotta get it." Nick didn't know exactly what he was doing or why but he continued.

Sara giggled and held the bar away from him.

"Sara if you don't let go of the chocolate there could be serious consequences." Nick said looking at the chocolate bar.

"Really? Like…" She asked looking at him then slowly taking a bite of the snickers.

"Sara I'm warning you." Nick said looking at her a mischievous grin creeping onto his face.

"What are you gonna do Nicky?" Sara asked, teasingly, looking at him with her head cocked to one side.

"I'm gonna…" The next moment Nick had leapt at the bar of chocolate in Sara's hand and had, instead landed on top of Sara who had leaned back to prevent Nick getting too close which was exactly what happened. Not to make the situation worse Nick thought fast and pretended to fall off the couch onto the floor, he lay there on his back his eyes closed, not moving.

Sara kept her eyes on the television a small smile on her face not even bothering to look at Nick; she just lay there on the couch.

After two minutes passed and Nick didn't even move or say anything Sara leaned over the side of the couch and looked at him, when she saw him she smiled then a giggle threatened to escape her lips. "Nick, what're doing?" she asked taking another bite of the snicker candy bar an idea popping into her mind.

"Nickkk?" she said waving the candy bar under his nose. His eyes began to flutter, his nose began to twitch and his mouth began to open. Sara just continued grinning as she went over the idea, trying to decide what to do.

"I… need…candy." Was all he said.

"NICKKK." Sara said giggling, she poked him in the side. Nick began to smile as she poked him again his eyes were still closed.

A smile began to form on Sara's lips then without notice she rolled off the couch onto Nick. "OOOHHHUHHH…OOOOOHUH… OHUH!!" Nick gasped as his eyes popped wide open to see Sara on top on him.

"Still want the candy? I came all the way down here just to give it to you." She said with an innocent smile and the most cute puppy eyes.

"You sure it still tastes good?" Nick asked his eyes half open, as he watched her nibble the candy bar.

"Why don't ya see for yourself?" Sara asked and without any warning she kissed Nick gently on the lips. He was so caught by surprise he didn't even know it he should kiss her back, he wasn't even sure it was real but as his eyes opened he closed them quickly when he saw Sara's face.

When Nick didn't respond to her kiss Sara felt she had made the wrong move by kissing him and her heart began to plummet into the ground, then as she began to pull away from a kiss that seemed like an eternity Nick pressed his lips against hers and finally responded to her sweet invitation, her lips felt soft against his and his felt so warm and firm against hers.

When their first kiss ended after a few minutes Sara looked at Nick breathlessly and said while gasping for air, "How 'bout… we finish this… up there?" With that said Sara didn't waste anytime getting back on the couch and as soon as she was seated there Nick pulled himself up and stood in front of her rubbing the back of his neck moving his head in circular motions.

Without a word Sara pulled him on top off her and pressed her lips towards his, kissing him with a fiery passion she never kissed anyone with before. His hands ran along her side and hers along his strong arms as the fire within them, that had begun when they first met, grew bigger.

Ten minutes after a series of soft and intense lip action Nick's phone began ringing and he jumped startled off the couch. He looked about confused then stared at the phone before answering it, "Yeah? How can I help you?" His face suddenly broke out into a smile as he recognized the voice on the other end. "Hey man oh ok yeah fine, I'll see you there then."

Turning back to the couch he saw Sara staring at him expectantly, "So who was it?"

"That was Warrick he said they needed some one to help process a crime scene."

"So you've gotta go then?" Sara asked as she stared up at him from her lying position on the couch.

"Well I can always say I was stuck in traffic."

"I don't think that might be such a good idea." Sara said.

"You expect me to believe that you actually think so even though you're still lying on my couch?" Nick asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I just don't trust myself Nick." Sara said smiling, finally sitting up.

"Well if that's the way you feel 'cause I don't think I can trust myself either." Nick smiled.

"Well then I'll be leaving you to get to work now." Sara said walking to the door.

"Ahem, are you going to be leaving looking like that." Nick asked stifling a laugh.  
"What?" Sara asked looking down to see she still had on Nick's clothes.

"Well now that I'm fully and properly dressed I'll be leaving." Sara said as she headed to the door, Nick following her.

"Before you go aren't you forgetting something?"

"What is it?" Sara asked confusion written on her face.

"This." With that said Nick leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips, Sara returned his kiss gently as she held his hand and placed it on her hip holding it there.

"Well now that we have that cleared up all thanks to you Mr Stokes I believe I have a nap to catch before work tomorrow." Sara said smiling at him sweetly.

"Well sleep tight and dream of me." Nick said as she opened the door.

"What else can I possibly do?" Sara asked coyly as she kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking out to her Denali.

Well end of chapter 1 let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is almost complete hopefully I'll get it up soon.


	2. Supermarket Meeting

OMG thank you to all of you who read my story and reviewed, I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling. Usually I can't stop smiling when I read a Nick & Sara story but you guys really made my day and I have to say my day didn't go so well.

I must apologize if the first chapter seemed a bit jumbled I did try to separate the different scenes but I guess the asterisks, the little star thing, doesn't show up when the story's uploaded.

Now then without further ado here chapter two.

**Ch 2- Supermarket Meeting**

"Hey beautiful." Nick whispered as he snuck up on Sara who was in the lab before the layout table that displayed a number of articles from the latest crime scene she was working on.

It was almost one month since they had both discovered their hidden secret of their desire for each other, and as far as they both knew they were the only two people aware of their present relationship.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Nick!" Sara said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" Nick asked as he continued leaving trails of soft sweet kisses on her neck.

"Suppose someone walked in?" Sara asked as she turned around and pushed him away gently.

"But that's what's so nice about it." Nick advanced a little closer to her. "We're being secretive and well there's no one here but us."

"Yeah that's nice Nick, but at this moment, in this lab we're not the only two people on the earth."

"No Gil's in his office buried in paperwork, Ecklie's driving him crazy, Warrick and Cath are at a crime scene and Greg? Well he's busy." Nick said as he walked up to the layout table and looked at the evidence laid out for examination. "So that means we're alone."

"Really?" Sara asked not believing him and he turned around to face her.

"Sara… Sara." Nick whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

Sara broke out into a smile then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "You chose the absolutely wrong places to turn me on Stokes." She said before accepting the invitation his lips were sending. "Mmmmm." Sara murmured against his lips.

The two CSI's broke apart a little out of breath as Nick's cell phone started ringing.

"Stokes… Uh okay I'll be there in fifteen."

"I should get back to work." Sara said when Nick finished taking the call.

"Yeah I'll let you do that much." Nick grinned as he tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"See you after shift." Sara said as he walked out the door.

"Not if I find some way to see you before." Nick said stopping to look at her, then he gave her one of his smiles that made her go weak in the knees.

"I don't think you'll get lucky two times today."

"Maybe not but you can." Nick said flashing her one last smile before leaving.

"Yeah, very sly." Sara said to no one in particular as she turned back to the layout table to examine the articles of evidence.

One hour later Sara was sitting in the break room a cup of coffee on the table in front of her, a copy of a forensics journal in her hand.

"Hey Sara." Greg Sanders said as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi Greg, busy night huh?"

"Yup Grissom's working me to the bone. I guess it's his way of letting me know he's gonna stop at nothing 'till he makes me the perfect CSI."

"Well nothing wrong with that." Sara laughed.

"Yeah you try getting stomach contents on your shoes and a stripper who wants _you_ to strip for her." Greg said taking a seat opposite Sara.

"You'd think you might like the idea of that." Sara smiled at him.

"It's not funny, she actually managed to take my jacket off and look at this." Greg said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"How nice she gave you her number." Sara said looking at the paper, "She even took the time to put her lips on there."

"What's wrong Greg, not accustomed to women chasing ya." Warrick grinned as he entered the room.

"UGHHH" Greg groaned as he rested his head on the table. "I need sleep, I don't think I've ever wanted it so bad."

"Wanted what so bad?" Nick asked strolling into the room.

"It," Sara said a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, that." Nick said taking a bottle of water from the small refrigerator.

"Awww man gimme a break guys." Greg groaned massaging the back of his neck. "I just need some sleep."

"He says some stripper wants him to strip for her." Warrick said chuckling.

"Whoa Greggo you got the strippers goin' crazy for ya," Nick said grinning, "Man they usually go after the older more masculine men." At that statement Greg glared at him.

"And what makes you such an expert, Stokes?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows.

"I- I'm just saying from you know…" Nick stammered.

"Experience?" Sara asked, Nick was receiving some weird vibes from her.

"No I'm just saying from what I've seen, you know, the cases we've worked." Nick said trying to redeem himself.

"How come you're in here Nick aren't you supposed to be on a case? Greg asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on Hodges for some DNA results." Nick said.

Just then Sara's pager went of.

"That's Hodges with my results, see you guys later."

"And you Stokes, I'll deal with you later." Sara whispered then smiled at him before leaving.

Half an hour after the break room conversation Nick received a text message from Sara.

'_So what's her name?' _Nick looked at the message puzzled as he re-read it, then he replied.

'_What R U talking about?'_

Five minutes later Sara replied:_ 'Don't play games with me what's her name.'_

'What is she talking about?' Nick thought then before he could decide what to do another message came.

'_I'm talking about ur stripper friend.' _A smile spread across Nick's face when he read the message this time, but instead of replying with a text Nick decided to call Sara.

"Sidle." Sara answered as if she hadn't any idea who was calling.

"Meet me in the locker room when shift's over." Nick said, then without waiting for a reply he ended the call.

Sara smiled and continued her work.

"What's the joke?" Warrick asked as he looked up at Sara.

"Oh nothing, it was a wrong number." Sara replied as calmly as she could, not wanting him to become suspicious.

After her shift was over Sara headed toward the locker room. When she entered Nick was nowhere to be seen however it wasn't long before the handsome Texan strolled into the locker room then over to his own locker.

Without saying anything to Sara he packed his gear into the locker then proceeded to change his shirt. Sara had finished putting away her things and was quietly observing him as she leaned against her locker.

Without putting his shirt on Nick cornered Sara, he had his hands on the locker which she was leaning against and his face was dangerously close to hers. His cologne was driving her crazy.

"Hey babe." He whispered.

"Hey." Sara replied a bit nervous because anyone could have walked into the room at that moment.

Nick leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly

"It's Sara, her name's Sara." Nick said smiling as he pulled away.

"Really? She's pretty lucky." Sara said, her right index finger trailing down the center of his chest.

"Oh more that you know honey." Nick said.

"Show me."

Nick leaned in and kissed her again, this time their lips met in a passionate kiss. Nick's arms encircled her waist as he pulled her firmly against him, Sara's arms wrapped around his neck. It felt good to feel his body pressed against hers.

Nick felt Sara's warm skin against his as he allowed his hands to roam under her shirt to caress her smooth skin.

Suddenly Sara's eyes flashed open as she broke the kiss, she was sure she heard foot steps.

"Sara?"

"I I thought I heard someone."

"This isn't exactly the place to…" Nick said smiling.

"I probably heard wrong." Sara said resting her head on his chest as she coiled her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.

"Sara are you okay?"

"Yeah?" Sara said looking up at him.

"You just thought someone's coming and now your head's on my naked chest?"

"So what let them see I don't care." She said kissing his chin.

"We might as well…" Nick started but Sara cut him off when she placed her hand over his mouth.

"I don't even want to hear." She said, "Now let me go and you can finish dressing."

"Fine but would you grace me with your presence by accompanying me to breakfast?" Nick asked as he moved aside to allow her to leave.

"That, I can do." Sara said walking to the door.

"I'll be out soon."

"You'd better."

"Why, are you gonna go find a stripper?" Nick replied.

"I just might." Sara grinned as she looked at him again before closing the door.

"So would you like me to escort you home Miss Sidle?" Nick asked as he and Sara walked out of the small café where they'd had breakfast.

"As much as I would like that I have to say no." Sara replied.

"Huh?"

"I've got some chores to do."

"Oh okay I'll let you get to your chores."

"You're being awfully nice about me doing my chores." Sara smirked.

"Yeah well I just remembered something I have to do." Nick replied smiling at her.

After she'd gotten into her Denali Nick kissed her quickly then got into his vehicle, they both drove of towards their own places.

Sara was in the supermarket doing her shopping minding her own business when she thought she saw someone constantly looking her way, she didn't get a good look but that someone certainly got a good look at her because the next thing she knew Nick was coming around the corner towards her with a shopping basket in hand seemingly unaware that his girlfriend was shopping in that supermarket.

He stopped a few steps away from her and was looking at something on the shelf when Sara walked up to him and said, "Nick?"

"Huh… Oh Sara hi, weren't you supposed to be doing some chores?" He asked looking at her surprised.

"Yeah, shopping?" Sara smirked, "Or don't you see this as some sort of chore?"

"No it's just that I…"

"Were you following me?" Sara asked smiling.

"No were_ you_ stalking me?" Nick asked.

"I'm here shopping, in case you haven't noticed I'm the one with the shopping cart, you're the one holding the empty basket."

"It's not empty." Nick defended, glancing at the few items he had.

"Whatever lemme just finish my shopping." Sara said walking in the direction Nick had just come from. "Aren't you gonna do the same?" She asked noticing that he didn't move.

"Huh, oh yeah." Nick replied following her.

Meanwhile in another part of the supermarket CSI Greg Sanders was also doing some shopping of his own, but hadn't yet caught sight of his two colleagues who were now doing their shopping together.

"So I didn't get to ask, how was the case?" Sara asked Nick as they continued their shopping.

"Interesting, the teacher looked like the obvious suspect but it turns out an angry parent did it. He accused the victim of influencing his son to do drugs."

"Did he?"

"Nope the kid got the drugs from another friend."

"How nice." Sara said.

"Do we have to talk about work, I mean we work then we come off of work and instead of focusing on other things we're right back to work."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I'm so caught up I just unconsciously…" Sara smiled at him then looked around quickly before walking up closely to him and whispering into his ear, "There's no one around you uh wanna…" Sara smiled at him her eyes twinkling mischievously as she took the basket out of his hand and put it down easily.

Nick was definitely fighting every temptation to hold her and kiss her, Sara was definitely not in her usual frame of mind, for one she was dangerously close to him and her lips were inches from his all they needed now was for any possible audience to disappear and as far as he could see they were the only ones in that particular aisle.

Without giving a second thought to contemplate anything Sara went in for the kill, she allowed her arms to slide up around his neck and her lips to seize Nick's. Nick placed his hands on her waist as he had done so many times before and returned her soft kiss which was beckoning him to intensify the moment. Nick continued to kiss her and it wasn't until Sara felt his hand straying a bit too much did she end the kiss by pushing him away gently.

"I think that's enough kissing in the supermarket besides security's had more than enough action." Sara looked at him pointedly.

"I agree." Nick said in a loud whisper as he picked up his basket.

Nick noticed Sara seemed to be lost in thought because as he began walking she didn't move.

"Sara?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just…"

"Checking out my package." Nick grinned.

"Yeah I was, very funny." Sara said sarcastically as she punched him lightly in the side as she began walking.

"Ouch." Nick said feigning pain as he slipped one arm around her waist as she began pushing the cart down the aisle.

Security wasn't the only one who caught sight of their little moment in an empty aisle, so did someone else.

Well that was it feel free to review.

* * *

Can you believe that a couple days after getting my first story up my computer decided to crash oh boy am I happy I saved my stuff on my flash drive. When I saw the reviews I just knew I had to get the second chapter up soon and well I'm working on chapter three hopefully I finish it soon working on a laptop maybe easy but at this time of the year its crazy finding time to do these things. 


	3. A Conversation & Some Thinking

Thank you so much to all of you who took time to R&R I really appreciate it.

Okay so here's Chapter 3 enjoy.

**CH 3-A Conversation & Some Thinking**

'_Love really makes you do crazy things like kissing in the supermarket.'_ Greg Sanders thought to himself as he spied a couple making out just as he was about to turn down the same aisle. "Crazy lovers." He muttered to himself and walked away.

"Nick, Sara?" Greg asked in surprise as he approached the check out clerk next to the one they were standing next to.

"Huh?" Sara asked as she turned around to see Greg, Nick's eyes followed her gaze. Nick had been whispering into her ear and whatever he was saying was making her smile.

"Greg? Oh hey." She said slowly stepping away from Nick who was also backing up.

"Hey man shopping huh?" Nick said nervously as he looked at Greg.

"Yeah," Greg said as he smiled, realization washing over him.

"Cat food huh?" Sara said when she saw what was in his basket.

"My neighbour, she has a cat." Greg answered still smiling as he regarded his two co-workers who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"You two here…together." Was the next thing that came out of Greg's mouth, and it sure didn't sound like a question to either Nick or Sara.

"If you mean to ask if we came here together we didn't Greg." Sara answered, "The three of us aren't here together are we Greg?" Sara asked seeing what he was up to.

"We um… actually it wasn't until a few minutes ago that I saw Nick." Sara continued.

"I just meant if you guys were shopping together."

Just then the cashier rang up Sara's bill. Breathing a sigh of relief Sara turned her attention to finishing her business at the supermarket.

"Uh Nick can you help me get these things to my Denali? I'm feeling a bit…" Sara took a deep breath as she massaged her temple with her right hand.

"Uh yeah sure." Nick said as he put his things into the cart along side hers."

"Greg I'll see you later." Sara said softly.

"Okay I'll see you both tonight."

"Later man." Nick said pushing the shopping cart towards the exit.

Greg continued smiling to himself. He was pretty sure that his eyes hadn't deceived him; the couple he saw was wearing the same clothes his co-workers were wearing.

Just as Greg walked out the Supermarket he saw Nick get into his Denali and drive off, Sara had already left.

Greg smiled to himself as he got into his own vehicle and drove off, what was he going to do with his newfound information?

"Nick we've really got to be careful, suppose Greg had seen us?" Sara sounded nervous as she spoke to Nick over her cell phone as she drove homewards.

"Yeah I know well I'll see you tonight Sar." Nick said

"Tonight? that doesn't sound like my Nicky." Sara teased.

"Your Nicky?" Nick asked smiling.

"Are you forgetting? You belong to me now." Sara replied boldly.

"You wouldn't happen to be the possessive type would you?" Nick asked.

"What if I am?"

"You didn't come across as the possessive type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Stokes."

"That sounds an awful lot like some kinda challenge Miss Sidle."

"Take it anyway you like Nick." Sara said.

"Thank you I will." He replied. "Sara I'll see you tonight, I'm guessing you've still got some chores to get done and I need to catch some sleep."

"Oh okay but that doesn't sound like you, are you okay?" Sara asked a bit concerned.

"I'm okay Sar, even a guy owned by a possessive CSI needs some sleep now and then." He teased.

"Okay but you can call me boss, sweet dreams bye."

"Bye Boss." Nick smiled.

Sara was in the kitchen putting away the grocery she had brought home just a half an hour ago when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming." She said as she stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

Without saying anything he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closely then leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back but realizing that anyone could see them and being the type of person that doesn't fancy an audience she pulled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again as she pulled him into her living room.

"I'm your concubine remember?" he smiled at her.

She smirked as she recalled their conversation. Nick stepped closer to her and slipped one arm around her waist as he ran the other hand through her hair and kissed her.

Sara gave into his kiss and allowed herself to become lost in his arms as her fingers found their way to entwine among his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmmm..mmm" Sara murmured as she felt Nick's lips slipping from hers as he led her towards the couch.

After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air. As Sara sat up Nick who was lying on the couch looked at her and smiled broadly. "Wanna g-g-go fo-for a-a-nother ro-round?"

"You're still ou-outta breath an-and you wan-wanna go again?" Sara smirked at him as she leaned back into the couch.

"Hey it's not my fault you're so beautiful it makes me wanna kiss you all the time." Nick grinned up at her.

"Nick I gotta go finish putting away the groceries." Sara said getting up from the couch.

"Can't they wait?" Nick whined. When Sara didn't reply he said , "Here she has a wonderfully masculine and one hundred percent straight man and yet she doesn't wish to engage in lip action many women can only dream of."

Sara heard his comment but just smiled to herself, as she tried to contain the laughter bubbling up in her. When Nick saw she wasn't paying any attention to him he followed her into the kitchen.

"Doesn't she find me appealing?" Sara still refused to respond to his comments.

"Sara?"

"Yes Nick?"

"Don't you find me appealing? Have I lost my charm?"

She still didn't reply she just continued her packing.

"There are many women who would love to be with me yet I pick this woman to fall for." He said as he looked out the window.

"Well maybe you should go find one of them." Sara replied nonchalantly.

"I should shouldn't I? Nick said after a few seconds.

"If you want to face the wrath of Sara Sidle." She grinned.

"Oh so now you want me?" Nick said.

"When did I ever say I didn't want you? You're the one who was complaining about who you should be with."

"You're just twisting my words." Nick said as he looked at her then turned back to the window.

"Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Would ya shut up?" Sara said.

"I I…" Nick said as he realized that Sara was standing right next to him.

"You complain too much," she said putting both arms around his neck, "It's a wonder you're a CSI."

"You're the one ignoring the fact that you have a perfectly hot as hell man next to you."

"Oh about that if you didn't know, once someone _owns_ something no one else can take it away." Sara said looking straight into his eyes as her right index finger trailed down the front of his shirt, the other hand still hung loosely over his shoulder. "In other words CSI Stokes you're not going anywhere."

Nick smirked at her remark then leaned closer and kissed her. As they leaned against the counter Nick's hand caressed Sara's skin through her shirt but soon found itself touching bare skin as his hands wandered up the back of her shirt.

Sara leaned against Nick kissing him allowing herself to get lost in the moment, she leaned closer and closer to him as their lips continued their frenzied attack on each other.

Out of breath they were forced to pull away from each other but as they stood, Sara still leaning against him Nick said, "Once again for the second time today you prove that you're the one in charge, boss."

Sara grinned at him then said, "Just don't forget that." Then to further emphasize her statement she kissed him full on the lips again her body pressed firm against his.

"You sure proved your point there." Nick grinned at her when the kiss ended.

Meanwhile

'_I'm sure the two of 'em's got something going on.'_ Greg said to himself as he sat on his couch pondering about the relationship his two co-workers shared, the television was on and the action movie which featured a number of rather curvy scantily clad women failed to capture his attention. Greg found it nerve-racking trying to figure out how the two could have gotten together. Sara the last he remembered was still stuck on Gil and Nick was the ladies man, didn't that mean he was preoccupied with other distractions, he never figured that Nick even had something for Sara.

As Greg sat wondering trying to fit pieces together about which scenes his co-workers had worked on together recently, if Nick had asked her out, or if there was any serious kind of flirting an idea popped into his head.

Meanwhile back at Sara's place

"The kitchen isn't exactly the best place…" Nick began but was cut off by Sara.

"Nick don't even, I've got to get all the sleep I can before shift starts tonight."

"I didn't even finish." Nick said.

"And you were going to say?" Sara smirked.

"That this isn't the best place for you to get your sleep before shift." Nick said a sheepish grin spread over his face.

"Uh huh." Sara said resting her head against his chest.

"Well then my love I'll leave and let you catch up on your beauty sleep." He said kissing her forehead.

Over at Greg's 

Greg was sure he saw a light bulb flicker on above his head as the idea sank in. He was gonna have a bit of fun with this tidbit. Oh the things he was gonna do he felt like a kid in high school coming up with pranks to play on friends and classmates. Boy did Sara and Nick have to look out for him.

…Or so he thought.

By the way did I see right or is Grissom supposedly gonna leave in the next episode??? Someone please tell me I saw wrong. How can he do that to Sara, first he decides to give their relationship a shot now he's running away?(This of course could lead to a N&S thing but then again she's probably so fed up after all she's been through.) NOOOO!!!! This cannot happen. He's the head of night shift how can he leave? Someone tell me I dreamt that PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Greg's Antics

Hey guys I'm so sorry I made you wait so long but I kinda got stuck for a while but this chapter's done. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy.

**CH 4- Greg's Antics **

"Hey Sara, Warrick." Greg said as he walked into the break room.

"Hey Greg." They both replied smiling at him as he came in and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry Greg you're not late." Sara said as she noticed him checking his watch.

"Yeah I know, just checking."

A few minutes later when everyone was present Grissom came in to give everyone their assignments.

"Sara you and Warrick are going to join Sophia out on the strip. Greg, Cath and Nick you're with me, we're working a double homicide."

Everyone headed towards the locker room to gather their gear and as Nick was pulling on his LVPD jacket Greg said , " So Nick I heard some one say you're dating a Chinese girl ,the one in day shift to be exact , what's her name ?Uh Jennifer Chen."

Nick turned around to look at him, "You're kidding right?"

"So it's not true?" Greg asked.

"As true, as the sky's blue." Nick grinned, "Why, do you want to ask her out?"

"No just asking. Um but you're not seeing anyone are you?" Greg asked.

"I I'm uh…" Nick was fortunately cut off by Catherine.

"Uh guys we've got to go now."

"Oh can I drive?" Greg asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Nope." Nick said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"I'm a CSI for heavens sakes."

"That doesn't exactly qualify a person to drive you know." Cath said.

"That's not what I meant." Greg said dryly.

"Well can you explain yourself properly next time?" Nick grinned.

"I meant…"

"Didn't you hear me I said next time?" Nick said, he enjoyed giving Greg a hard time especially since their little conversation in the locker room.

"Laugh now Nick you'll get your fair share later." Greg said as he grinned to himself although he was annoyed by Nick's remark.

"Uh huh may I ask what share you're talking about?"

"You know what I mean." Greg retorted as he jumped into the back seat of the state issued Denali.

At the Crime Scene

"Nick what's that look like?" Cath said as they examined the body of a woman who had been shot in the abdomen.

"It's some kinda fiber… doesn't look like any thing in here though." Nick said looking around the hotel room which they were in.

Their latest crime scene was at the Monte Carlo Hotel and Resort, the victims, a man and his wife. There didn't seem to be any witnesses.

"Well we'll find out more when we get back to the lab." Cath said as she got up from her stooped position near the body to gather other evidence.

"Yep." Nick said as he continued photographing any seemingly piece of evidence.

"So Nick you didn't answer my question from earlier." Greg said as Nick paused to look at something near where Greg was standing.

"And what question was that." Nick said as he focused his camera on what seemed to be a smudge on the window of the room.

"Uh I asked if you were seeing anyone." Greg said still focused on collecting the strands of hair which were caught in the leaves of an artificial potted plant in the room.

Nick paused a long time before answering, "I'm not really in anything serious."

"Oh so you are seeing someone."

"Are you two carrying on your own kind of interrogation or something?" Grissom asked tersely as he regarded his subordinates, and before either of them could say anything he said, "Greg I need you to collect DNA samples from everyone the Barker's spent time with."

"Okay I'm on it." Greg replied as he wondered how many persons he had to collect samples from.

"What's wrong Greg? You look worried." Nick asked as Grissom left.

"I'm pretty sure he was coming over here to assign that task to you, but for some reason I became the more qualified individual." Greg scoffed.

Fifteen minutes later Nicksauntered up to Greg who was in the middle of doing his job. "Seems I'm suitable for the job too." Nick said grinning.

Back at the Lab

"Tough scene tonight, Greg?" Warrick asked as a haggard out Greg walked into the break room then made a beeline to the coffee pot.

"The ladies were all over him." Nick teased.

"Nick I swear if you don't stop with the wisecracks you're gonna have to drink the crappy coffee that the Day Shift succumbs to." Greg said looking even more worn out.

"Yikes. He's really in a torn up mood what happened?" Sara asked as Greg finished his coffee then left.

"We had to collect samples from everyone the couple spent time with. Let's just say they got around a lot." Nick said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Sara said.

"And the women?" Warrick asked remembering Greg's run in with the stripper.

"I was just kidding, I meant the older ladies there, they were so sweet."

Sara raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know how old women are. They were all talking about who could've done it or why someone would want to do that or why people kill other people. That kinda stuff. And they all had some question or the other for us."

"Nick if you're finished can we go see what Doc Robbins has for us, and Archie said he has your reports." Greg said glancing at Sara and Warrick.

"Thanks Greg." Warrick and Sara said as they got up to leave.

"Oh Nick I almost forgot." Greg said as they walked towards autopsy.

"Huh? What?"

"You remember Rebecca and Jessie? We met them a couple months ago, well I happened to talk to Jessie and she asked if we wanted to go clubbing Saturday night and I said we'd be there. You have that night off right?"

"I uh I."

"I um would have told ya yesterday at the supermarket but it slipped me you know with Sara there and well are ya free?" Greg continued smiling inside.

"I don't have any plans…yet that is." Nick replied trying to figure out what was going on.

"So we're on for Saturday night then." Greg said Nick didn't get a chance to respond because they were just about to walk into the autopsy lab.

"Hello boys come to check on Mr. and Mrs. Barker?" Doc Robbins asked as they walked into the room.

"Hey Doc, what you got for us?" Greg asked stepping closer to the body.

"Well Mr. Barker died immediately after being shot to the head but the Mrs. tried to fight back before being shot in the abdomen." Doc Robbins said as he pointed out where the body bore several black/blue marks. "And there was something under her nails, seems like human flesh."

After Shift

"Saturday's only two days away Greg." Nick said to his co-worker as they stood talking in the parking lot about the upcoming _'date'. _

"Yeah, come on we're just gonna go hangout it's been a while since we've done that." Greg said, he was having a fairly difficult time in trying to convince Nick into going clubbing with him and their friends. "Nothing serious, man just hanging out."

"Okay fine." Nick replied getting into the driver's seat of his Denali. He had just spotted Sara coming towards the parking lot. They were going to have breakfast at his place then…

"See ya tomorrow then." Greg said as Nick pulled out of the parking lot without another word to Greg.

At Nick's

"So what's for breakfast chef?" Sara asked as he helped her out of her jacket.

"Blueberry pancakes." He replied putting her jacket over the back of the chair that stood nearby.

"Oh that sounds nice."

"It will be." Nick said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Nick I've gotta show you something." Sara said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"This." Was all she said and Nick turned to see her holding a piece of paper out.

"What's this?" Nick asked opening the folded up piece of paper. As his eyes roamed over the words on the paper he found himself floating among a sea of questions.

"Where'd you get this Sar?" He asked his eyes locked on the paper.

"I found it in my locker just after shift, when I went to put my things away." Sara explained to him.

"Why would someone send this?"

"I'm more interested in who sent this." Sara stated concerned, the realizations of the implications this note could cause were sinking in.

"We've gotta find out before something happens. Did anyone see you come over here?" Nick asked looking up at her.

"It's not illegal to be over at a friend's house is it?" Sara said angered that something as such could dampen their relationship especially since it was going well these past few days.

"Sara you yourself said we've got to be careful." Nick said.

"I know but right now you think we can forget that note for a while and have breakfast, I'm starving, coffee and M&Ms can't exactly suffice for a well balanced diet."

"Well okay ma'am if that's what you want that's what you'll get the main course blueberry pancakes and for desert you get to make a special request." Nick said trying to brush away the tensioned mood which he knew they could both do without since their shifts had been very mentally and physically draining.

Ten minutes later they stood in Nick's kitchen Nick mixing the batter for the pancakes and Sara watching him.

"Wanna taste it, see if it's okay?" Nick grinned at her.

"I think it's going to be okay Nick."

"Naw you look like you could sure do with some of this right now." Nick said and dipped his right index finger into the batter then smearing it onto her lips.

"Ummm Nickkk!" Sara squealed.

"How does it taste darlin'?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It tastes a little like this," she said and dipped two fingers into the mixture only to bring them up dripping messily and smeared it over Nick's lips and cheeks.

"No no you did it all wrong." Nick said as he placed the bowl of pancake batter down on the counter and pulled Sara into a kiss, they tasted the batter as their lips roamed over each others tasting the pancake batter that lay forgotten for a while as they both got a preview of something better to come later.

"Ahhh what more can a girl want?" Sara smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"You'd be surprised." Nick said as he grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped the remaining batter off his face.

"I've got the all purpose guy and although things can get better I'm enjoying where we are." Sara replied smiling her toothy smile.

"I'll ignore that bid for more and finish breakfast so that we can move on to other things." Nick said as he took hold of the bowl to continue mixing the batter.

"I'll set the table." Sara said moving towards the table.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere someone thought to himself, _'If only I can get her to notice me… well I guess she already has but how do I ask her out?'_

Just then a voice asked, "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"Um no that's all thanks." He smiled up at the young girl, she was probably doing this as a part time job.

"Okay."

'_Everyone makes it seem so easy but then there's the, what if?'_ his musings continued as he took another sip of his coffee.

'_You'll just have to make up your mind soon before it's too late.'_

Back in Nick's kitchen

"Wow Nick this tastes really good." Sara commented as they sat eating breakfast.

"Oh come on like you've never eaten pancakes." Nicked said.

"No I mean it, really, there's something else in here." Sara said taking another bite.

"I learned from my mom, she used to make it with bananas, it really makes them fluffy." Nick said smiling in appreciation on Sara's praise.

"Slow down would ya Sara?" Nick grinned, "I don't want you leaving me just yet."

"I'm not eating that fast, besides if you didn't know I heard desserts' going to be really good." Sara winked at him.

"Well you know what my mom didn't teach me about dessert it's my own recipe." Nick grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

They hadn't crossed that bridge yet and although they hadn't really talked about crossing it there was a sort of silent mutual agreement between the two, but they enjoyed the teasing and suggestive banter.

Twenty minutes later Sara was washing up the few dishes when Nick sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and began kissing her neck feverously.

"Nick Nickkyyy!" Sara squealed in surprise. "Nickkk ahhhh Nickkk!" Sara cried out as he continued his attack, but Nick just squeezed her tighter and allowed his lips to softly caress her neck as he became lost in her dark hair.

"Nick suppose I'd dropped the plate and it had broken?" Sara asked when he had loosened his hold on her.

"Oh baby you can break anything s'long's it's not mah heart." Nick drawled out in his thick southern accent.

Sara felt herself blush; she didn't know why but for some reason anytime Nick lathered on his Texan accent as thickly as he did she felt totally helpless.

"You don't know what that accent does to me do you?" Sara asked in loud whisper.

"What ever it does doesn't seem so bad."

"Let's go into the living room huh?" Nick suggested.

"But." Sara sighed.

"C'mon we've got better things to do and we need to talk." Nick continued, she knew what he meant, they hadn't been spending enough time talking and there was also the matter of the note she'd found in her locker.

"Yeah you're right." She said and allowed him to lead her into the next room.

* * *

So we've met Keppler (did I spell that right?) and what do the critics say? Well I don't know 'bout you guys but I think Cath may have a teeny tiny thing for him .He's not so bad at least not yet he's still to make his second appearance this week. And what's this about the others forming their own clan, (if I can call it that, for lack of a better phrase). Is the group falling apart? Well we'll find out sooner or later. 


	5. Greg?: Maybe, Maybe Not

I'm so so so sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter but sometimes my ideas don't flow so well and I've been quite busy the past week and it's been a while since I've been busy like this I just hope I'll learn how to manage my time, and I don't have so much of that right now. I'm sorry about this chapter being a bit short but this chapter is here so enjoy.

**CH 5- Greg?: Maybe, Maybe Not**

'_Tonight after work, I'm going to step up and do what I should have done before.'_ The person sitting in the café thought, he was finally going to stop wasting time and try to get something out of life. _'I'll ask her out, just to have dinner that's all.'_

Greg's Apartment

'_That Nick has fallen into my trap.' _Greg thought to himself as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

'_You call that a trap?' _A voice in his head said.

'_Yeah, we'll go out with Rebecca and Jessie and…'_

'_And what?' _The voice continued.

'_If he and Sara are seeing each other there should be an interesting out come._' Greg said smiling inside.

'_Oh boy I can't wait.' _The voice muttered sardonically

'_Like you have a better idea.' _Greg shot back at the voice.

'_As a matter of fact I do.' _Came the response.

Greg didn't say anything he just raised his eyebrows in challenge.

'_Why don't you do something so drastic it'll pull 'em apart forever.' _The voice answered slyly.

'_Drastic? I'm not exactly trying to break them up.'_

'_Oh come on you softie toughen up, be a man.'_

'_Softie? Phhhtt."_

'_You know you always liked Sara, come on this is your chance let's come up with a plan that'll bring the damsel in distress running into your arms.' _The voice said

'_I was never serious about her, I just wanna do something that'll make them have to tell us about their relationship.'_

'_You're pathetic.'_

'_They're my friends it's just for fun let 'em see it's no use keeping it a secret.' _Greg said calmly.

Back in Nick's Living room

"You said we needed to talk and what are we doing?" Sara asked as she sat up on the couch as Nick laid there. After he'd led her into the living room he decided that talking was going to have to wait and they had tumbled onto the couch after Sara began to resist his efforts, with Nick ending up at the bottom and Sara on top.

"Well I didn't say when." Nick grinned at her as he tried to grab her hand to pull her into another kiss, but she was faster and pulled her hand away from his reach.

"You're too slow." She said tousling his hair.

"Looks like I'm not." He said putting both arms around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Oh Nick." Sara sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this."

"You'd probably get bored though." Nick replied as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence Sara said, "Do you think we'll get into trouble?"

"Sara, it's not like we're kids, is your dad gonna chase me with a shotgun? Or is he gonna accuse me of jumping his lil girl then insist on getting us hitched?" Nick asked grinning.

"That's not what I meant." Sara replied calmly. "I was talking about work, you know how that egotistical pig Ecklie likes to give everyone a hard time once he finds any trace of someone else having fun." Sara said looking up into Nick's eyes.

"You're worrying about him? Look Sar we're not letting it get into the way of our work, we haven't worked a scene together for a while." Nick said stroking her hair.

"Well other than that Ecklie there's Griss, do you think…"

"He'll say what? Griss'll only want to make sure we know the importance of not compromising any evidence or getting it on at work." Nick said.

"It's been almost one month since we began dating, we've only been in the locker room twice and once in that storage closet." Sara said her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking up into his face enjoying the moment. His brown eyes were kind and reassuring and his smile or smirk was always lightening her mood.

"And don't forget the other day in the layout room." Nick put in waggling his brows.

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem as if anyone knows… well except for one person."

"You don't think Greg saw us?" Nick asked thinking about the supermarket.

"I don't know I mean it could be anyone."

"This is gonna be hard to figure out."

"It could be someone else other than Greg."

"But no one's ever seen us, or were we sloppy in covering our tracks?" Nick asked.

"You know what it's Greg." Sara stated as she sat up once more

"We don't know that for sure Sar." Nick said.

"Look at the evidence, the day at the supermarket he was there, and have you forgotten that statement?" Sara said staring at him

"You know what," Nick said after a little pause, "You may be right, today he was asking me all these strange questions and behaving a little you know." Sara gave him the look that said go on.

"He asked if I was seeing that Chinese girl from Day Shift. Then he kept pestering me about if I was seeing anyone." Nick said recalling what Greg had put him through. "He was so persistent."

"Ugghhh Greg." Sara grunted.

"Okay here let's see this." Nick said reaching for the note on his coffee table which Sara had given him.

He then read out loud:

'_So I hope you're having fun, tell me how is it? Keeping this from everyone. It must be hard it'd be a shame if someone made it harder. How would your friends feel if they found out, especially from another source. Well it's up to you how you do this.' _

"Greg." Was all Sara said.

"Hmmm." Nick breathed out as he pondered the note.

"Look at it, the mention of keeping it from everyone, how our friends would feel, it's Greg." Sara said annoyance in her voice.

"You're right but… I don't know." Sara looked at him expectantly.

"I- it could be anyone, this writing doesn't look like his,"

"We'll see about that tomorrow." Sara said.

"And this paper really." The paper was pink.

"So?" Sara asked looking at him.

"Sara you're a CSI look at the evidence."

"I- I… maybe you're right but most of the '_evidence' _points to Greg." Sara replied through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay Sar, so it's Greg… but what if you didn't get that note?"

"What if, uh huh?" Sara said prompting him to continue.

"If you didn't get that note then you wouldn't feel compelled to do anything about it." Nick said, hoping that Sara was following his line of thought.

"But suppose he went ahead and told someone, then what?" Sara asked.

"Do you follow me?"

"Huh?"

"Greg's not gonna make a move unless you saw that note, so just pretend you never saw it." Nick said rather calmly.

Sara looked at him for a few seconds then said, "Just pretend I never saw it? Nick do you hear yourself?"

Nick looked back at her with such ease and calm it made her mad. "I'm just saying, I don't think Greg is gonna do anything, maybe he just wants to scare you, get us to reveal the truth about our relationship."

Sara by this time had her _'quit making this seem like its not important face' _on and Nick had come to know this as the side of Sara that could either be scary or as he once put it _'rather appealing in its own flirtatious way'_. At the present moment judging by the way she was disturbed by the note he knew she wasn't trying to be appealing.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, which Nick found a bit tensioned, Sara said, "Maybe you're right but I still feel like we should do something… and no I don't know what we should do." Even though her tone wasn't harsh he could tell she wasn't totally convinced about the Greg factor.

"I guess you are right Sar, maybe tonight we can try to find out if Greg really sent that note." Nick said.

"So Greg really does know about us?" Sara sighed loudly sounding tried all of a sudden.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Nick replied.

This Keppler guy is making me mad now, but thank goodness Grissom is back (YIPPEE!!) and what of his ship with Sara? I found that part with Sara in the greasy coveralls funny when Grissom was stepping closer and she was kinda backing away.


End file.
